


Silvesterblei

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [11]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Omamori dan Silvester; mereka saling bertukar keberuntungan.





	Silvesterblei

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

“Belum menyerah juga? Seperti anak kecil saja.”

Miyoshi mengintip kawan pirangnya yang tampak sibuk. Ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat serakan kertas _aluminium foil_ yang tersebar di lantai. Dari luar, terdengar gemuruh letusan kembang api. Berisik sekali. Angin dingin menyelinap masuk. Jendela kamar dibiarkan terbuka, membingkai warna-warni yang merekah di langit malam. Tetapi, baik kedua penghuni kamar tidak ada yang peduli saat percikan bunga api itu lenyap menyatu dalam kegelapan.

Johan bergeming. Tangannya sibuk menaruh gumpalan aluminium foil di atas sendok dengan nyala lilin di bawahnya. Johan terkesiap saat panas api mulai melelehkan kertas metal tersebut. Secepat kilat, sendok berisi cairan metal dicelupkan dalam baskom berisi air.

“Aku belum pernah berhasil dapat bentuk yang itu,” katanya antusias.

“Bentuk bola ini tidak cukup untukmu?” Miyoshi meraih gumpalan metal berbentuk bola mungil. “Tidak suka dengan ramalan kebahagiaan?”

Miyoshi mendengus. Ia sudah pernah dengar budaya bakar metal, tapi baru kali ini melihatnya langsung. Untuk meramal keberuntungan di tahun depan, katanya. Lucu sekali. Sepertinya, jika itu menyangkut tradisi, sangat susah dicabut dari kebiasaan. Sahabatnya ini contoh nyata penganut tradisi yang setia.

“Itu kuberikan buatmu.”

Miyoshi mengernyit. Ia memandang lantai penuh ceceran gumpalan metal. Sebagian berbentuk random. Tidak jelas apakah itu bentuk bola, atau jangkar, atau hati─yang sedang ingin diperoleh Johan. Sebanyak itu? Untuk apa?

“Lihat!” Johan berseru senang. Matanya berbinar cerah seperti anak kecil dapat mainan baru. Hei, Johan tidak lupa umur, kan? “Bentuk hati. Akhirnya aku dapat!”

Setelah diangkat dari baskom air, Johan memperlihatkan gumpalan metal di tangan.

“Selamat, sudah dapat yang kaucari.”

Miyoshi tidak mengerti harus menanggapi dengan apa. Ini menggelikan. Dari tadi, Johan sedang berusaha memperoleh ramalan cinta dan jodoh, _eh?_ Seperti remaja puber saja.

“Kalau dicari, pasti akan ketemu!” seru Johan, masih antusias─dan sedikit filosofis.

Ramalan dan sejenisnya bukan dalam ranah kepercayaan Miyoshi, tetapi demi sang sahabat, _toh_ tidak masalah untuk sekadar menemani begadang.

“Untukmu.” Miyoshi mengangsurkan benda persegi pipih dengan salah satu ujung melengkung. “Anggap saja balasan untuk ini.” Sembari terkekeh pelan, Miyoshi menunjuk _silvesterblei_ bentuk bola di tangan.

Johan meraih benda dari tangan Miyoshi. Dahinya berkerut penuh tanya. Dalam sekejap, ia melupakan _silvesterblei_ -nya yang berbentuk hati.

“ _Omamori_ ,” kata Miyoshi menjelaskan. “Seharusnya diperoleh setelah kau berkunjung ke kuil, dan membakar _omamori_ dari tahun sebelumnya.”

Miyoshi tersenyum bersahabat. “Aku sengaja menyalahi tradisi itu, khusus untuk tahun ini.”

“Boleh tahu arti kalimat yang terukir di sini?” Johan meneliti sulaman benang pada _omamori_ berwarna merah di tangannya, dengan tatapan seolah ingin mengaduk makna di baliknya.

“Sama seperti arti _silvesterblei_ bentuk hati ditambah bola, jadi satu.”

“Selamat terpeleset dengan indah di malam pergantian tahun, Maki.”

“Kukembalikan kalimat itu untukmu, Johan.”

**Author's Note:**

> apa itu silvester, bisa dilihat di [sini](https://denkspa.com/2017/01/01/8-ciri-khas-tradisi-perayaan-tahun-baru-di-jerman/)  
> 


End file.
